The present invention relates, on the one hand, to a dashboard, in particular for an automobile, and, on the other hand, to a method of assembly of a dashboard for an automobile.
A dashboard for an automobile producing a luminescent aureole effect (halo effect) is known in the prior art, for example from document US 2006/0120062 A1.
Such dashboards may comprise a needle such as a needle that is bent, for example, in order to display a value such as the speed or other quantities of interest to a driver of a vehicle.
In addition, dashboards are known which comprise a display area comprising a first portion and comprising a second portion, the first portion of the display area being located in a first main extension plane, the second portion of the display area being located in a second main extension plane, such that the first portion of the display area is located in a central area of the dashboard.
It is also known to provide bent needles which can be caused to rotate about an axis of rotation behind the dial of the dashboard in order to permit the dashboard to display other information at or in the vicinity of the axis of rotation of the needle.
According to the prior art, it is difficult to make a dashboard in such a way that the associated costs are minimized and yet a multitude of different functions are performed, in particular comfort functions for the user such as modes of illuminating the dashboard.